Amor sin condición
by Nerushi-san
Summary: El verdadero amor resiste todas las mentiras y engaños que puedan existir a nuestro alrededor. Un OS que refleja la angustia de ver al ser que amas al lado de otra persona. TAIORA


_Hola queridos lectores, aquí esta el primer One Shot que hago ademas que es el primer trabajo que subo a Fanfictions. Espero que les guste y que dejen reviews. Si no les gusta la historia, la forma de narrar o cualquier otra cosa díganmelo. No soy una gran escritora así que todas las criticas serán bienvenidas. No los atraso mas, lean el One Shot y dejenme un __review._

* * *

**Amor sin condición **

Era un día hermoso: el sol brillaba con intensidad en lo mas alto del cielo, no había calor ni frio, era un clima agradable. Las flores lucían sus mejores colores y las ramas de los arboles se agitaban con la brisa de primavera. Los habitantes de la ciudad de Odaiba caminaban por las calles, libres de preocupaciones y con una sonrisa es sus rostros, la felicidad se respiraba en el aire, sin duda, aquel día era perfecto. Pero no todos pensaban igual. Una joven de veintisiete años, de largos cabellos rojizos y ojos color rubí, se encontraba sentada en el marco de una de las ventanas de su departamento con la cabeza apoyada contra el cristal, observando a las personas que pasaban frente del edificio. Sentía envidia de cada una de ellas, envidiaba su felicidad, aquel sentimiento que desde hace algún tiempo ella era incapaz de sentir. Se sentía sola, sin nadie que pudiera consolarla y decirle que todo estaría bien.

Su calvario había comenzado hace cinco años, cuando ella tenía veintidós y recién terminaba sus estudios como diseñadora. La salud de su madre se había vuelto muy delicada y los doctores le pronosticaron cáncer en la sangre, una enfermedad incurable, le dijeron que existían tratamientos que podrían alargar la esperanza de vida de su madre, pero no la curarían del todo. En ese momento Sora sintió que el mundo se le venía abajo, su madre era lo único que le quedaba después de que su padre muriera, por razones de salud, y sus amigos se alejaran de ella, debido a sus estudios. Su madre era el único apoyo que le quedaba, y ahora ella también se iría. Desde entonces Sora se encargo de cuidar a su madre la pelirroja lo veía como una oportunidad para tratar de recuperar el tiempo perdido, ya que, debido a sus estudios se había alejado de su familia.

Los años pasaron y todo iba relativamente bien, después de aquel día, la vida de Sora dio un giro de ciento ochenta grados: Volvió a vivir en la casa de su madre, ya que, solo así podía tenerla vigilada las veinticuatro horas del día y asegurarse que tomara sus medicinas a la hora indicada, comenzó con su carrera de diseñadora desde casa, se volvió muy famosa a nivel nacional, tanto que, le habían ofrecido un gran empleo en una de las agencias de moda más importantes del país, Sora, lo acepto debido a que su madre avía insistido en que era una oportunidad única.

Pero todo volvió a cambiar. La Sra. Takenouchi murió cuatro años después de que se detectara su enfermedad. Sora cayó en la depresión más grande jamás vista, no quería ver a nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, solo quería estar sola. La tristeza fue tan grande que ni siquiera asistió al funeral, una de las tías de Sora de encargo de todos los preparativos.

Una mañana Sora decidió enfrentarse a la realidad, lo que significaba volver al trabajo. Pero no contaba con lo que sucedería, no contaba con el regreso de él. Fue un reencuentro muy emotivo, casi igual que en las películas donde la chica se lanza a los brazos del amor de su vida y este le corresponde.

Un calor indescriptible le recorrió todo el cuerpo. Cada vez que recordaba aquel día se sentía tan avergonzada que, casi, deseaba devolver el tiempo y evitar lo que había pasado...

**Flash Back**(Un año atrás)

Sora estaba en su departamento, terminando de arreglarse para ir al trabajo. No estaba de buen humor, estaba mas que segura que le gritaría a alguien más de una vez, pero poco le importaba.

Cuando estuvo lista tomo las llaves de su auto y se dirigió a la puerta, giro del pobo de esta y la abrió rápidamente, encontrándose con lo que menos esperaba... Él

-Hola Sora-Dijo un hombre, de cabello corto castaño y ojos del mismo color. Era más alto que ella, tal ves unos treinta centímetros.

-Tai...-Su vos sonó como un susurro, que el castaño no pudo oír. Estaba tan sorprendida, que no noto como sus mejillas se llenaban de un rubor de color carmín-Regresaste-Una sonrisa se formo en su rostro y el rubor de sus mejillas se intensifico a un mas

Todo ocurrió demasiado rápido, cuando se dio cuenta de lo que estaba pasando, simplemente no pudo creerlo... Ella estaba besando a su mejor amigo. El beso fue totalmente correspondido por Tai, parecía que lo estaba disfrutando, pero la magia de aquel momento fue interrumpido por la cordura de Sora.

-Yo... lo siento... No debí hacer eso, discúlpame-Sora se alejo corriendo lo mas rápido que se lo permitieron sus piernas, ni siquiera se molesto en serrar la puerta. Dejando a Tai muy confundido.

Después de aquel reencuentro las cosas cambiaron drásticamente. La relación de amistad entre Tai y Sora no tubo ningún cambio, seguían siendo amigos, pero un sentimiento ''nuevo'' se apodero de Sora. Aquel beso fue la llave que abrió la puerta que Sora avía cerrado años atrás, para ocultar el verdadero sentimiento que sentía asía su amigo... Amor.

**Fin del Flash Back**

Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro, el amor era la causa por la que ahora estaba sufriendo y envidiando a personas a las que no conocía, retiro la mirada de la ventana y miro un punto inexistente en la habitación, se sentía como una estúpida. Siendo ella la elegida del amor, era ella quien sufría por ese sentimiento tan impredecible que nos hace cometer locuras que, muchas veces, terminan lastimando a los demás y algunas veces a nosotros mismos.

Todo estaba bien hace tan solo una hora atrás, se había decidido a confesarle a Tai que lo ama, ya que parecía que aquel beso no lo avía convencido del todo porque él no lo vuelto a mencionar. Sabía que posiblemente eso terminaría con su amistad pero... No le importaba, debía decírselo porque ya no soportaba mas ocultar un sentimiento tan grande como el que sentía asía aquel castaño, pero no contaba con lo que iba a suceder...

**Flash back** (Una hora antes)

Estaba en casa, sentada frente a su escritorio, ese día no tenía que asistir a la empresa, estaba terminando uno de sus diseños mas recientes, se trataba de un vestido de novia. La idea de crear un vestido así avía aparecido de la nada, simplemente pensó en hacerlo y lo hizo, no había sido algo que hubiera pensado hacer nunca. Últimamente la idea de una boda rondaba por su mente, tal vez porque tenía la esperanza de que Tai correspondiera sus sentimientos, la verdad ni siquiera ella lo sabía muy bien. Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por el sonido del timbre del departamento, de inmediato la pelirroja se puso de pie y se dirigió a hacer abrir la puerta:

-Sora abre la puerta, tengo que decirte algo muy importante-Se escucharon los gritos de una chica tras la puerta, Sora la reconoció al instante. Se trataba de Alicia, la actual novia de Tai, aquella chica era una de las razones por las cuales la pelirroja no había confesado sus sentimientos, pero le gustase o no, tenía que aceptar la realidad. Abrió la puerta y se encontró con una rubia de ojos color esmeralda y tez blanca, que tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja-Sora no vas a creer lo que te voy a decir, es la noticia más importante que has recibido desde hace mucho tiempo-Dijo la rubia aun mas emocionada de lo que estaba antes

-¿Que sucede Alicia? ¿Porque estas tan feliz?-Pregunto ingenua Sora, la rubia solo sonrió aun mas y abrazo a la pelirroja, dejándola más confundida que antes

-Tai y yo vamos a casarnos-Dijo directamente la rubia. Aquella noticia le cayó como un balde de agua a la pelirroja, ¿Tai y Alicia?, ¿Casándose?, eso tenía que ser una broma, Alicia debía estarle haciendo una broma de mal gusto, era imposible. Tai se lo hubiera dicho ¿Verdad? Todavía eran amigos, los mejores amigos, el siempre le contaba todo a Sora-¿Y bien?... ¿Qué piensas?-Pregunto la rubia, soltando a Sora para verla a los ojos, Alicia se quedo viendo la expresión de sorpresa de la pelirroja-¿Sora estas bien?

-Si claro... No pasa nada-Contesto Sora, agitando su cabeza para sacar todos aquellos pensamientos tan tontos y concentrarse en lo que deberás importaba en ese momento-¿Que decías?

-Que Tai y yo vamos a casarnos ¿Es que no me escuchaste?-Repitió la rubia, con una sonrisa que sora interpreto como una sonrisa burlona

-Eso es imposible, Tai no me dijo nada-Dijo la pelirroja, mas para si misma que para Alicia

-La verdad yo tampoco me lo esperaba, me lo dijo hoy, estoy tan feliz ¿No te da gusto?... Por fin mi sueño se cumplirá, me casare con el hombre que mas amo en toda la tierra...-Alicia siguió ablando sobre sus planes después de la boda, pero Sora no le prestó atención. Su cerebro no asimilaba toda la información, ¿Cómo era posible que Tai no le dijera nada?, en ese momento la pequeña esperanza de que su amigo correspondiera sus sentimientos desapareció, se sentía estúpida al pensar que sus sentimientos serian correspondidos, ahora lo único que le quedaba por hacer era olvidarlo y seguir adelante, no iba a sufrir por una amor no correspondido, no de nuevo, y menos por el mismo hombre, no, olvidaría a aquel castaño, que sin querer, la había vuelto a enamorar como la primera vez que lo vio-¿Me estas escuchando?-Pregunto Alicia, haciendo que Sora regresara a la realidad y la mirara como si fuera una total desconocida

-Si lo siento, solo pensaba en... Algo-Dijo tratando de disimular su tristeza y forzándose a sonreír. Alicia prosiguió con su discurso sobre sus planes. Le hablo sobre los arreglos de la boda, donde quería ir de luna de miel... Hasta le dijo cuántos hijos quería tener. Definitivamente ese no era el día de suerte de Sora, a demás de enterarse de que el hombre al que ama se casaría con otra, tenía a la prometida de su amado frente a ella relatándole lo feliz que pensaba ser con él, se sentía como la persona mas estúpida del mundo, estaba comenzando a arrepentirse de haber llamado a Tai estúpido, una pequeña risa salió de los labios de la pelirroja, Alicia no lo noto y siguió hablando,... Tai, Tai, Tai, era lo único en lo que pensaba, ¿Por qué no podía sacarlo de su cabeza?-Bueno tengo que irme solo quería que supieras la gran noticia, eres la primera que se entera, nos vemos pronto-Sora no se dio cuenta a que hora Alicia salió del edificio, cuando reacciono la rubia ya no estaba, un sentimiento de tristeza la invadió y se sintió terriblemente pequeña, no podía hacer nada para evitar aquella boda, Tai era su amigo y no quería hacerlo sufrir, no era capaz de separándolo de la persona que el ama, aunque le doliera tenía que aceptarlo, ella y Tai nunca serian mas que amigos.

Entro a su apartamento y cerró la puerta, camino hasta una de las ventanas y se sentó en el marco. Se quedo hay observando a las personas pasar, no supo cuanto tiempo se quedo hay, sentía que cada segundo que pasaba era una eternidad

**Fin de Flash back**

La pelirroja volvió a ver la ventana, observo el cielo que, de un momento a otro, se torno de un color gris oscuro, casi negro. Una solitaria y vaga lágrima recorrió su rostro, la habitación estaba tan silenciosa que podría jurar haber escuchado el sonido de la lágrima chocando contra el suelo.

-Soy una tonta-Se dijo a si misma-Como pude pensar que él se fijaría en mi... Nunca me vera como algo más que una simple amiga. Siempre seré la tonta mejor amiga que está a su lado para salir a dar un paseo por el parque o para ir a tomar un café en un día lluvioso... Nunca seré algo más que una simple amiga, nunca...-Sus mejillas se humedecieron con las lagrimas que brotaban de sus ojos, no podía creer que estuviera llorando por algo que nunca ocurrió. Ella y Tai no tenían nada que no fuera amistad, una simple y tonta amistad que ella esperaba cambiar por una relación mas seria. Pero en realidad no tenía razones para sufrir de esa manera. Tai jamás le había insinuado nada, ella era la que lo había besado el día en que se volvieron a ver después de diez años de estar separados. Es cierto que él se preocupaba por ella pero eso es lo que hacen los amigos ¿Verdad?, se preocupan unos por otros y siempre se ayudan entre si, aquel castaño era un gran amigo ella no podía quejarse, siempre la había ayudado a salir adelante, siempre había estado a su lado para consolarla y decirle que todo estaba bien... Pero ahora, ¿Ahora qué pasaría?. Si él se casaba seguramente se alejaría de ella y estaría sola, no quería ser egoísta pero, no quería que Tai se alejara de ella, sería muy doloroso, no podría soportarlo-Vasta Sora-Se dijo a si misma, limpiando el rastro de lagrimas que había en sus mejillas-No puedes sufrir por una tontería como esa, debes ser fuerte... Tai no siente lo mismo por ti ¿Y qué?, no es el fin del mundo, el aun es tu mejor amigo y siempre lo será, no importa si se casa o no. Siempre será tu mejor amigo y eso nadie lo puede cambiar-La pelirroja se puso de pie y se dirigió a un gran espejo que se encontraba en la sala se miro y trato de arreglar su apariencia, para que no se notara que había estado llorando. Trato de sonreír, pero le fue imposible. Dijera lo que dijera, no podría sacase ese sentimiento de tristeza-¿A quién engaño? no soy fuerte, al contrario, soy la persona más débil que conozco... Ya sé porque Tai no se fijo en mi ¿Quién quiere estar al lado de una persona tan débil como yo? Nadie, tendré que aceptar la verdad y acostumbrarme a la idea de ver a Tai con otra persona-Finalizo con la cabeza baja y los puños cerrados, quería gritar lo más alto posible pero era demasiado tímida para hacer semejante escándalo. Una nueva lagrima bajo por su mejilla derecha, ella ni siquiera intento detenerla, dejo que la gota de agua salada callera y se estrellara contra el suelo. Sentía como la gravedad la jalaba hasta hacerla caer de rodillas al suelo, sentía que su cuerpo había perdido todas las fuerzas que le quedaban.

No soportaba estar un minuto más en ese departamento, el aire se avía vuelto pesado y denso, le era difícil respirar, sentía que las paredes comenzaban a acercarse amenazando con aplastarla. Ese lugar se había transformado en una celda de la que necesitaba salir de inmediato, saco fuerzas de donde no las tenía y se puso de pie, tomo unas llaves, de una mesa que estaba al lado de la puerta de salida, y descolgó un abrigo rojo, de un perchero que se encontraba al lado de la mesa. Salió lo más rápido posible, se sentía aliviada de haber escapado de aquel lugar, jamás pensó que su propio hogar seria un lugar del que quisiera huir.

Corrió sin rumbo alguno, seguía el camino que sus pies le decían, no sabía adónde ir, se sentía perdida en un mundo que no conocía, un mundo lleno de injusticia y maldad, un mundo al que ella no quería pertenécesela, pero sin embargo, ese era el mundo en que ella vivía.

De un momento a otro recordó el Digimundo, aquel maravilloso lugar que ella había ayudado a proteger en más de una ocasión. Recordó a Biyomon, aquella ave rosa que le había ofrecido su amistad sin esperar nada a cambio. Recordó todos los amigos que hiso y todos los momentos felices que vivió con ellos, todas las batallas que tuvo a su lado, todas las victorias que celebraron.... Todos aquellos momentos pasaban por su mente como una película, y todos esos recuerdos lo incluían a él, a Tai, su mejor amigo y la persona que tanto la estaba haciendo sufrir, él no tenía la culpa de nada, no tenia que culparlo a él por su tristeza, era ella la que había decidido sufrir por él, Tai ni siquiera se imaginaba que Sora estaba enamorada de él, o eso era lo que creía.

Siguió corriendo, no supo cuanto tiempo, pero no se sentía cansada, tantos años jugando futbol la avían convertido en una gran corredora, podía correr por horas y no se cansaría. Una gota de agua cayó sobre su nariz y se detuvo de inmediato, observó el cielo gris que comenzaba a dejar caer gotas de lluvia, Sora se quedo hay, recibiendo las gotas de agua que caían del cielo, no pensaba seguir corriendo, por más raro que parezca, quería quedarse hay... Bajo la lluvia, dejar que el agua se llevara sus problemas y que su mente quedara en blanco.

-¿Sora?... ¿Qué estás haciendo?, Vas a resfriarte-Grito la vos gruesa de un hombre, que estaba a unos diez metros de donde se encontraba la pelirroja. El desconocido comenzó a caminar hacia ella, Sora estaba paralizada con la presencia de aquella persona. Sabia a la perfección quien era, nunca podría olvidar esa vos, pero no savia que decirle. La distancia se corto a unos pocos centímetros el castaño puso el paraguas que llevaba justo sobre Sora y él, para evitar que la lluvia siguiera mojando a su amiga-¿Qué se suponía que estabas haciendo?

-Yo... Yo... bueno... Yo estaba...-Sora comenzó a decir cosas sin sentido, ni siquiera ella sabía lo que decía. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de Tai, era muy gracioso ver a su amiga tan nerviosa, aunque no supiera la razón de su nerviosismo.

-No te preocupes, si no quieres decirme no lo hagas... Ven te acompaño a casa-Le ofreció el castaño con una sonrisa.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?-Aquella pregunta salio sin que ella se diera cuenta, fue un impulso que no pudo detener. Tai la miro sorprendido, observando sus ojos rubí, que se avían adquirido un brillo extraño que jamás avía visto-¡CONTESTA!-La poca cordura que le quedaba desapareció, dejando un sentimiento de tristeza mesclado con ira. Aquel grito estaba impregnado del dolor. Tai no podía creer el cambio repentino en el tono de vos de Sora, no sabía que decir

-Sora... No se de que estás hablando

-Alicia me lo dijo todo... ¿Por qué no me lo dijiste antes?, ¿Ya no confías en mí?

-Claro que confió en ti, confió en ti aun más que en mi mismo-Dijo Tai, con una mano en la mejilla derecha de la pelirroja-No se qué te allá dicho Alicia, pero no es para que te pongas así- Sora tomo la mano de Tai y la quito de su mejilla. Aquel brillo en los ojos de la pelirroja se intensifico y una lagrima rodo por su mejilla. Su rostro estaba empapado por la lluvia, así que no se dio cuenta de que había vuelto a llorar.

-¡¿No es para que me ponga así?, ¿Que mi mejor amigo no me diga algo tan importante como que se va a casar no es motivo para que me enoje?- Los ojos de Tai se abrieron a más no poder, parecía que iban a salir de sus orbitas. ¿Cómo era posible que Sora pensara eso?, si su memoria no le fallaba, él y Alicia habían terminado esa misma mañana, ¿Como iban a casarse después de eso?.

-¿Qué es lo que te dijo Alicia?-Pregunto Tai, aun mas sorprendido que antes

-Eso ya no importa...-Sora dio un paso atrás saliendo del paraguas. La lluvia era casi una tormenta, las gotas de agua fría caían a tal velocidad que sentía que eran miles de alfileres clavándose contra su cuerpo-Creo que ya no hay nada de que hablar-Dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar alejándose de Tai-Espero que tu y Alicia sean muy felices juntos

Tai vio como Sora se alejaba bajo la lluvia y un sentimiento de culpa lo invadió. Ese día le iba a decir que la amaba y, si las cosas salían bien, le propondría matrimonio. Alicia estaba enterada de las intenciones de Tai y seguramente había inventado aquella mentira para evitar que el castaño se declarara.

-SORA-Grito lo más fuerte que pudo para que la pelirroja, que estaba a diez metro de distancia, lo escuchara. Sora se detuvo en seco, era más que evidente que ella no quería alejarse de Tai pero no iba a dejar que la siguiera engañando.

-Que quieres Yagami-Dijo de una forma fría. Jamás había llamado a Tai por su apellido, sabía que eso lo hacía enojar. Pero precisamente eso era lo que quería lograr, hacerlo enojar a tal punto que llegara a odiarla para que así pudiera olvidarse de él. Nadie quiere recordar a la persona que te odia.

-Escúchame-La vos de Tai sonó tan cerca que Sora pudo sentir el aliento frio del castaño rosándole las mejillas. Dio media vuelta para encontrarse con Tai, a pocos centímetros de distancia-Si no quieres hablar, no digas nada, pero escucha lo que tengo que decirte-Sora solo asintió con la cabeza y fijo su vista en los ojos del castaño-No se que locuras te allá dicho Alicia, pero te aseguro que nada de lo que te dijo es cierto. Ella y yo ya no somos nada, ni siquiera amigos...-Una nueva esperanza nació en el interior de la pelirroja, no todo estaba perdido-La razón por la que terminamos es porque... Me di cuenta de que es imposible olvidar a la persona que amas-Sora sintió una punzada en el pecho. Eso quería decir que Tai estaba enamorado de otra persona. Era obvio, ese no era el día de suerte de Sora.

-Lamento a verte gritado... No debí enojarme contigo de esa forma-Trato de disculpa la pelirroja, con la cabeza baja para que Tai no pudiera ver su tristeza.

-No tengo nada que disculparte-Tai tomo a Sora de la barbilla, para levantar su rostro y poder verla a los ojos-Tu tendrás que disculparme por lo que are ahora

-¿Qué...?-Sora no pudo continuar con su pregunta porque le fue imposible hablar, con los labios de Tai sobre los suyos era imposible.

Al principio Sora estaba sorprendida, no podía creer que eso estuviera pasando. Sintió como el paraguas que Tai llevaba caía al suelo, y luego las manos del castaño pasaban por su cintura para recudir la distancia entre ambos a cero.

El beso poco a poco se fue volviendo más apasionado y casi podrían haber jurado que su corazón avía dejado de latir. Sora paso sus brazos por el cuello de Tai, y se paro en las puntas de sus pies para poder alcanzar la altura del castaño. Esos treinta centímetros eran verdaderamente molestos en esa situación. El beso termino, por la falta de aire, ambos habían aguantado todo lo posible la respiración para alargar el beso lo máximo, pero la necesidad era demasiada.

La distancia entre sus rostros era la suficiente para sentir la respiración del otro y extrañarse de nuevo. A ninguno de los dos les quedaba duda de que su amor era correspondido, ese beso lo decía todo. Una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en el rostro de ambos. Aquel momento no podía ser mejor.

-Sora... te amo-Dijo Tai en un susurro lo suficientemente fuerte para que el corazón de la pelirroja comenzara a latir a mil por hora

-Y yo a ti... Te amo Tai-Sora no espero mucho tiempo para volver a besar al castaño, dueño de su corazón. La tristeza, el dolor e incluso la ira que había sentido momentos atrás desaparecieron por completo. Ahora el único sentimiento que podía sentir era la felicidad, pero aun más importante que eso, el amor, el amor incondicional que sentían uno por el otro. Se quedaron ahí, bajo la aquella repentina lluvia de primavera. Ese era el momento más feliz de sus vidas, no les importaba nada que no fueran ellos, absolutamente nada.

_**Fin** _


End file.
